Lesson Number One
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Katherine and Elijah decide to try role playing. Elijah is the teacher. Katherine is the lazy student. One shot. Kalijah.


**Warning**: This story will contain role playing, submissive/dominant themes, and spanking. If you are uncomfortable with this type of material please don't read/flame. You have been warned.

* * *

**Lesson Number One**

Elijah Mikaelson was sitting in his desk, wearing his usual three piece suit and shuffling through papers when he heard a knock on the door. He raised his head. "Come in."

Katherine Pierce entered the room, almost shyly. She was dressed in a short, dark blue plaid skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs, black knee socks, black, Mary Jane type shoes, and a white blouse. Elijah could see the bright, red bra that was transparent under her blouse. "You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Pierce I wanted to talk to you about your grades. You see, you haven't turned in any of the assignments this semester-and I'm afraid if this continues you won't be graduating with your class."

Katherine widened her brown eyes. "Oh, but Mr. Mikaelson, I need to graduate! Please, I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Pierce, but you have been slacking off all semester. I just don't see why I should give you an opportunity."

Katherine stuck out her bottom lip. "Please. I'll do anything."

Elijah sighed. "It's not the matter of not doing anything, Miss Pierce. It's about you slacking off and coming up to me, midsemester and demanding that I pass you, when you don't deserve it."

"But Mr. Mikaelson." She purred as she stated fondling his bicep. "I just turned eighteen, and I don't want to be the only nineteen year old repeat senior next year. I'm sure we can come up with some sort of agreement."

Elijah felt himself getting hard.

"What sort of agreement?" he murmured.

"Well, for starters you can punish me for being such a bad girl," Katherine murmured in his ear as she slip a hand inside his pants and started fondling his growing erection. "And then you can do anything you want to me if it means that I can graduate."

"Anything huh?" Elijah smirked.

Katherine winked at him. "Anything." She removed her hand from inside his pants and waited. Her brown eyes never leaving his growing erection that had caused his crotch to look bulky.

In the blink of an eye Elijah had placed her over his lap, pining her down with his left hand. He flipped her skirt revealing a pair of innocent white panties. Katherine raised her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You told me I need to punish you for being a naughty girl," Elijah smirked as he easily pulled down her panties revealing a round, perky bottom. It took all his willpower not to press her against the desk and fuck her.

He placed a hand on her left cheek. "This is just how I plan on doing it."

Katherine gritted her teeth as she stand to stand up but, Elijah was holding her down tight. "Elijah, you can't spank me!"

Elijah slapped his right hand over her right cheek rather hard resulting in a loud snap and a pink handprint on her otherwise perfect bottom. Katherine started squirming, it was obvious that she wasn't used to being spanked.

"Elijah, can't we-"

"That's sir, Miss Pierce," Elijah said as he began spanking her a little harder. "And you asked for punishment, and this is how I'm choosing to punish you. So take your punishment like a good, little girl."

Katherine let out a little growl as Elijah continued spanking her at rapid speed, barely giving her time to blink. She could feel her ass jiggling with each slap and the burning growing. Katherine started kicking her legs. "El-Ow, I mean, _sir._ Can you stop now-Ow, it hurts. Please?"

"Hmm." Elijah pretended to think as he started rubbing her bottom that had turned dark pink by now.

"Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think you deserve to have a little pleasure." He helped her up and started removing her skirt and her blouse. Leaving her naked from the waist below and only leaving her breasts covered.

"Let's take this off." He murmured as he unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts. He cupped one of the breasts firmly in his hand, making Katherine moan. "These are perfect," he murmured tracing a finger over her nipple before biting it. Katherine felt herself growing wet. She needed him. Bad. She started moving her hips back and forth, desperate for release. "Elijah." She murmured, forgetting the sir. "I need you."

"Almost, sweetheart." He murmured. "You're almost where I want you."

Katherine felt herself growing desperate. "But-"

Elijah kissed her. "I'm the teacher here, sweetheart."

Katherine hissed as she practically ripped Elijah's pants open, she revealed his growing erection. He seemed to want this even more than her. Elijah didn't seem bothered, he merely said. "Patience is a virtue, Katerina."

"One that I don't have obviously," she hissed. "Elijah," she started fondling his leg. "I need you."

"And I need you," he said as he leaned her over the desk. "To be a little more patient, Miss Pierce."

Katherine was leaning over the desk, her breasts were being crushed against the desk and her bottom was in the air. A sight Elijah enjoyed no doubt. Elijah had always been an ass man. Elijah spread her legs apart a little, revealing her wet folds and her swollen clit. Elijah started rubbing her clit with the tip of his finger in small, slow circles. Katherine moaned as she started moving her hips back and forth. "Elijah, I think I'm going to cum-"

"Not yet," he scolded as he inserted a finger into her wet folds, feeling her hot, wet walls around his finger.

Katherine whimpered with need. "Don't tease me, I hate it when you do."

Elijah let out a small chuckle. "All right, my good little student I think you need a reward." He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, and Katherine felt a little discomfort. "Elijah, I think you're too big-"

"Nonsense," he started entering her, he himself feeling pleasure. He thrust into her without a second warning causing Katherine to let out a little squeal of both pain and satisfaction. Elijah thrust again a little bit harder, feeling Katherine's wetness around his cock. She was so tight, which made it all the more enjoyable to him.

He leaned forward and started cupping her breast, giving it a little squeeze.

Katherine started moving her hips back and forth at the same time that he entered her, even though the movement caused her hips to bump against the desk. Elijah bit her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Minutes later, Elijah stood up and put on his pants even though Katherine had ripped them beyond repair. Katherine was smirked at him.

Elijah helped her put on her panties and skirt. The older vampire rubbed her bottom attempting to rub some of the sting away as he place the younger vampire so she sat on his lap. Katherine winced as her sore bottom touched his thigh.

"This is fun," Elijah smirked as he nibbled on her ear. "I like this game, we should do this more often."

"Oh, please," Katherine pouted. "You only like it because you're not the one getting spanked."

**The End**

**Like I've said before, I don't have much experience writing M, so if you have any advice I would love to hear it, just please be nice. Hope you enjoyed, Kalijah :)**


End file.
